The King of the Monsters
by OmegaInferno
Summary: What happens when the G-Graspers start deciding that Dimension Tide is the best way to deal with their giant monster problem? Let's just say the Digidestined are in for a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: New Lands to Conquer

**Omega: Welcome one and all, to an idea that's festered in my brain since I was a little kid**

**Tai: Oh great, another crossover…**

**Davis: Don't worry Tai, it shouldn't be so bad**

**Tai: Didn't you hear who we're crossing over with? It's Godzilla!**

**Davis: Oh geez…**

**Omega: I do not own Godzilla, nor do I own Digimon**

**Author's Notes: This takes place shortly after Digimon Adventure 02 and immediately after Godzilla VS Megaguirus, which means I'm using the Miregoji design for the continuity purposes**

**Chapter 1: New Lands to Conquer**

**Kamiya household 4:00 P.M.**

It was just another normal day for Tai Kamiya, his mother was out shopping, his father was working, and Kari was out making sure the Digital World was restored to perfect condition, but he? Tai was watching an old movie from the 90's, his favorite from when he was a kid, Godzilla VS Destroyah. The Digidestined of Courage knew it was old, but he loved watching giant monsters hack and slash away at each other, "What're you doing, Tai?"

The boy turned around to see his little sister, Kari Kamiya, who was thirteen and three years younger than him, "Just watchin' this movie, how's the Digital World coming along?"

Kari sat on the chair closest to him and sighed in relief, "It's doing just fine, Davis and Ken are working right now, but I didn't realize how much work there was left," the girl sighed once more as she sat up slightly, "Oh, I remember this, I always hid my eyes in your shoulder because I was scared of the monsters."

Tai chuckled in remembrance, "Yeah, you were only about five when this came out, so I'm not surprised," the boy chuckled and leaned back on the couch. He stretched out his body and relaxed, but little did he realize how stressful his life is about to become.

**Japan G-Graspers command center shortly after Godzilla's defeat**

Hajime Kudo and the rest of the division were jumping for joy, they had finally defeated Godzilla The King of the Monsters! This was no small feat, and now that he's out of the picture, they're free to set up the black hole satellite cannon, Dimension Tide (or DT for short), back up just in case another monster attacks.

"This is amazing! It works!" Hajime shouted in glee as they looked over the destroyed ruins of Tokyo. Even though the city was destroyed, it could still rise from it's ashes like a phoenix, like it has done before. This was a gargantuan burden lifted from their shoulders to say the least, but only if they knew the Hell that they had unleashed on some other people.

**Tokyo Digidestined Universe 5:30 P.M.**

The beast opened its eyes to the sound of screaming, it looked at its surroundings to see a familiar yet foreign place. This was where it was fighting that giant bug, was it not? It didn't matter; the King of the Monsters just wanted rest now. So the behemoth marched through the city, not knowing nor caring of the destruction it caused along the way. Once it reached the water's edge, it slipped into the ocean and disappeared into the deep blue water.

He only stopped once reaching a deep trench; this was perfect to hide away in for now. It settled into the dark abyss as its eyes closed once more and prepared to rest for now.

**Kamiya household 5:40 P.M.**

It turns out the movie Tai was watching was a part of a marathon as now Godzilla VS Megaguirus was airing, when soon enough the movie was cut for a news broadcast, "What the…" Tai said to himself as he and his sister listened to what the newscaster had to say.

"Just minutes ago, Tokyo was ravaged by a giant monster that appeared suddenly from nowhere," he began as the Kamiya siblings' eyes rose in shock, "reports claim this beast to be as tall as several dozen meters, but the reports can not be confirmed, nor can the connection between this beast and those in the past."

Tai turned to his little sister who also looked at the older sibling, "You don't think it could be a Digimon, do you Tai?" Kari asked her sibling who looked at her in thought.

"I don't know Kari, but it's a big one if it is," her brother replied as the emergency report flicked off and the movie returned. Tai may not have an answer as to what the creature was, but he did know that he wasn't going to find it fishing. One thing was for sure though; this'll be a hard one to take down.

**Chapter End**

**Omega: Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to have a setup chapter**

**Tai: I don't want to fight him, he's a giant dinosaur!**

**Davis: He's a super monster, we can't compete!**

**Omega: Shut up you two, and don't forget to review people!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Confrontation

**Tai: Well, we're on our own now**

**Davis: Cool, well I hope we can actually take Godzilla**

**Tai: Doubt it, but we'll see**

**Chapter 2: The First Confrontation**

**Underwater Trench in Pacific Ocean: two days since Godzilla's sudden appearance in Tokyo**

The gargantuan behemoth took in a slow breath as its eye rolled open; it had just taken a long rest after that incident with the giant insect and black hole. It had fought hard just to escape the emptiness. It looked up to gaze upon a rarely seen giant squid, or what it liked to call, a delicious treat. He snapped at the squid and easily seized it as he swallowed the animal whole. It now required real energy, one of the nuclear kind.

As soon as the monster picked up the faint, but unmistakable, odor of a power plant, it swam off at top speeds to recharge what it lost during its previous battles. As it rose from the water he heard the all too familiar sound of human screams, he must admit that never got old, "SKREONG!" he roared as he slammed his tail into a nearby building as he marched towards the power plant. The monster sniffed the air once more to confirm he was on the right path.

Once he was sure of the course to be taken, an explosion occurred on his chest, not enough to hurt him, but enough to take notice. He looked down to see a small battalion of tanks, how cute. The beast charged up his beam then unleashed a blue river of nuclear energy that instantly rendered the tanks destroyed as he continued to march along the city. Soon jets and helicopters join the fray as they too were swatted like flies between his tail, claws, beam, and even his jaws.

The humans shuddered in fear as he proved himself to be invincible, and he always enjoyed proving how weak humans were. He sniffed the air once more, this time the power plant's scent was stronger, and this meant he was on the right track.

**The Kamiya's residence**

Tai and his family were watching TV and preparing for school when an urgent knock is heard at the door, Mr. Kamiya then stood up from the table and opened the door to see a police officer who seemed absolutely terrified, "Sir, I need you and your family to evacuate right now," the man told Tai's father who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Under what grounds!?" Tai's dad shouted causing the rest of the family to look over with concern.

The officer took a deep breath as the family joined Mr. Kamiya at the doorway, "Under that grounds that a giant monster is attacking the city and heading this way!" everyone raised their eyes in horror as the officer continued to explain, "There's no time to pack, it should reach here any minute now!"

The officer then rushed off to warn the other residence of the apartment building as Agumon and Gatomon came out of the bedroom. Luckily Agumon came home to visit Tai for a little while, otherwise they might have been in trouble. The Digidestined of Courage then turned towards his parents with a serious face, "Guys, Kari and I have to do this, it's our job!" the parents took a deep breath but ultimately caved in and nodded to Tai's plea, "Thanks you guys! We'll make you proud!" Tai cheered as he and his sister ran as fast as their feet could carry them to the streets below.

"I just contacted the others, they should be here any minute now," Kari informed her brother who nodded, "So, do you think this is a Digimon?"

Tai turned towards Kari as he spoke, "I'm almost positive, but we've got to stop it before it causes more destruction," his sister nodded in agreement, "Good, now let's go, Agumon!"

"Right!" the orange dinosaur agreed, "Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…" the reptile chanted as his shape changed to that of a much taller dinosaur warrior with wolverine like gauntlets and two halves of a shield on his back.

"Gatomon, you're turn!" Kari called out to her small, white cat Digimon who nodded and changed form into that of a female angel with a helmet that covered her eyes, "Okay, Angewomon, let's get that Digimon!"

"Right, leave it to us!" Angewomon declared as both Tai and his sister mounted on their respective partners and charged towards the sounds of explosions. What they didn't expect to see was one of their favorite movie monsters rampaging through the city.

Tai gasped in shock as they saw the sight of Godzilla, "That can't be! Can it? I mean how can he even exist? He's a movie!" Tai sputtered as his brain tried to wrap around the concept. He finally erased the question from his mind, because the simple fact was that Godzilla was right in front of his eyes and nothing would change that, "Okay Wargreymon, drop us off on top of that building over there, and blast that over grown lizard!"

Wargreymon nodded in agreement as he and Angewomon lowered their partners onto the building then charged Godzilla who noticed them by this point and let out a roar of challenge, "From what Tai's told me about this guy, this is going to be a tough fight!" Wargreymon warned Angewomon who nodded in response, "Well, here we go! Terra Force!"

**Chapter End**

**Tai: And there goes Omega with his famous cliffhangers**

**Davis: Lots of people do that, it's no big deal**

**Tai: Yeah, I guess you're right**

**Davis: Of course I am, now continue to read and review, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: The King VS The Digidestined

**Tai: Davis! Hurry up and come help us!**

**Davis: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Just give me a second**

**Tai: I can't, we're going to get burnt to a crisp!**

**Chapter 3: The King VS The Digidestined**

**The Motomiya Residence, right before the Kamiyas engage Godzilla**

He had just gotten the call from Kari for help as soon as an officer came to warn them of the monster attack he sighed as he picked up his D3 and D-Terminal. He hastily begged his parents to go then sat out to find Ken on Raidramon. If they needed help, then it must be something big. He then noticed Ken flying towards them on Stingmon, "Ken! Did you get the call from Kari?" he asked the boy genius who nodded in response. Davis grinned as Raidramon then did a 180 and started running in the direction Stingmon was headed.

"Davis, do you know what the Digimon is?" asked Ken as he looked back at the newer Gogglehead who shook his head, "Is see, so Kari kept you in the dark as well, I guess it doesn't matter though, we can handle any Digimon!"

Davis nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We're the Digidestined after all, no Digimon can stop us!" he started cheering but as soon as they got to the scene they saw both Wargreymon and Angewomon get swatted to the ground by a behemoth that was taller than most of the buildings, "Ken… I don't think our current set up will work…" he said in a shaky voice as Raidramon Degenerated to Veemon then Digivolved into ExVeemon.

Ken gulped as well, "I think you're right, we're going to have to go all out on this one!" the boy genius replied as he got off Stingmon and the two held up their D3's to the sky as ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon then Digivolve into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"Coming through!" shouted Imperialdramon FM as he rammed into the beast that equaled him in size, but barely made it budge, "What the-," he was cut short as he was thrown to the ground and slammed in the chest by a blue beam that caused Imperialdramon FM to roar in pain as the beam continued it's onslaught.

Wargreymon had picked himself up from the ground by that point and charged Godzilla, "Get away from him, Grand Tornado!" Wargreymon then spins around countless times to create a wind tunnel that knocks Godzilla into a building, "I'm not done yet, Terra Force!" the attack slams into the building ruins where the King of the Monsters is located, "Got 'em!" Wargreymon cheered, but was launched into the sky by a beam that came out of the ruins.

"How do we stop this thing!?" Angewomon asked in worry as the three regrouped and got into battle stances as Godzilla makes his way out of the rubble.

By then Tai and Kari had made it down to where Ken and Davis were located, "Okay, question," began Davis, "Who is that and why does he look so familiar!?"

Tai gulped, "You wouldn't believe me it I told you, but we're fighting Godzilla," Davis looked over at the older Gogglehead with disbelief, but didn't say anything, "Told you."

"But how!? I thought he was just a movie!" shouted Ken in shock and horror as Tai shrugged nervously. There attention was then turned as Godzilla swatted the three Digimon out of his way and slammed his tail into Imperialdramon FM's side.

"Blast Rings!" two ring shaped energy blasts knock into Godzilla, but don't do too much except get his attetntion as he saw a giant hawk with horns and a giant robot that looked like some sort of Indian doll.

Davis's eyes lit up with joy, "Aquilamon, Shakkoumon!" Davis shouts as Yolei, Cody, and TK join the group, "Come on guys, we've got to beat Godzilla!"

"Yeah!... wait did you say Godzilla?" Yolei asked in worry as Davis looks at her with a serious expression, "Oh… you were serious…"

Angewomon then Degenerated to Gatomon as she and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into Silphymon, "Let's do this, there's no way he can handle all of our fire power!" cheered Silphymon as the others nodded in agreement then launched their most powerful attacks. The attacks combined and collided into the giant as he was sent flying a block away. The Digidestined cheered in joy as they saw him lying on the ground, motionless.

"There's no way he can get up from that!" shouted Tai in glee as he high-fived the others. The Digimon also cheered in excitement, except for Wargreymon who kept a steady eye on Godzilla.

Eventually the King started to stir under the rubble, but only Wargreymon noticed, "Uh… guys?" he asked in worry, but no one heard him as Godzilla started to pick himself up, "Guys?..." again no response, "Guys!"

Tai and the others turned to Wargreymon, "What is it- oh you've got to be kidding me!" Tai shouted in shock as they saw Godzilla had fully picked himself up.

Godzilla then let out a roar of rage that was blood curdling, "SKREONG!" the Digidestined covered their ears as the Digimon braced themselves. Shakkoumon was the first to go down as Godzilla rammed him into a building then crushed him back into Armadillomon and Patamon. Next was Silphymon as he was grabbed by Godzilla's tail and slammed into the concrete as Gatomon and Hawkmon lay on the ground in pain where their evolution was. Then Imperialdramon FM fell as he was clawed inton a building and beaten mercilously into Veemon and Wormmon. Finally Wargreymon was hit by Godzilla's atomic beam as he fell to the ground as Agumon.

Godzilla snorted and roared once more over his victory as he continued his march towards the powerplant, "Agumon!" Tai shouted as he and the other Digidestined ran up to their partners who were motionless on the ground, "Say something, buddy!"

"I need a time out, coach…" Agumon sighed as Tai looked at his partner in relief. The older Gogglehead nodded as he picked his partner up while the others did the same with their's as the newer Digimon degenerated to In-Training.

Tai sighed and noticed that Godzilla didn't bother going down his street, "Guys! We can all camp at my house and regroup until the others can get here," declared Tai as the others nodded and headed back to the Kamiya residence.

**Kamiya household, half an hour later**

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that a movie monster is running loose in the city!?" Matt asked incredulously as he and the others who just arrived looked at the battle tired Digidestined. Tai nodded gravely as Matt had a look of disbelief on his face, "But that's impossible, how can a movie character come to life?"

Izzy then decided to speak up, "Perhaps he didn't just come to life, maybe he came from another universe, I mean it's not out of the realm of possibility, just look at the Digimon," Izzy spoke as he began to think.

Tai nodded, "And it's funny because Godzilla looks just like he did in the movie I was watching just before his first sighting," the older Gogglehead mused as he leaned back in his chair.

Izzy's eyes then seemed to widened and looked Tai, "Wait, Tai how did that movie end? It might help us get some answers to his appearance!"

Tai shrugged, "Nothing special, they just get him sucked into a artificial black hole," the teen sighed as and looked at the Digimon who were generously munching down on multiple snacks that they scavenged from the fridge.

"I see…" Izzy started with a grin, "Then this Godzilla might be the very same one, it could be possible that in another universe the movie was an actual event and the black hole sent him here, nobody knows what happens on the other side of black holes," the computer whiz explained, "Prodigious! This just means that there could possibly be tons of parallel universes!"

"Yes Izzy, as much I'd like to be enthralled by your theory," Sora replied, "We seem to have a problem on our hands," the others nodded in agreement as Izzy did a hasty apology.

Joe was next to speak up, "Izzy, you might want to get Gennai to send the rest of our partners over, something tells me we'll need them," Izzy nods in agreement as he starts typing away. Hopefully they can help turn the tide.

**Chapter End**

**Tai: We just got our butts handed to us…**

**Davis: Yeah, I guess he is invincible**

**Tai: Whatever, we'll just have to try harder!**

**Davis: Yeah, now continue to read and review people!**


End file.
